memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 6
Episodes Summary The season begins with the successful rescue of Data from the nineteenth century, and we learn just how long Guinan has actually known Picard. The crew also took part in a variety of shady operations, the first of what would be many departures from Gene Roddenberry's more Utopian vision of the future. Picard is temporarily assigned away from the Enterprise for a dangerous espionage mission against the Cardassians, but is captured and subjected to torture, nearly succumbing before being released. Deanna Troi engaged in a similarly risky mission of espionage against the Romulans. The Enterprise also nearly became a victim of space pirates, which were hitherto absent from the Trek universe. Picard also underwent significant personal development during this season. He formed an intense and troubled romantic relationship with the Enterprise s head of stellar cartography, Nella Daren. After his artificial heart is nearly destroyed, Q helps Picard experience a vision of the unremarkable life he could have led, giving him a better understanding of his mortality and his reasons for living. Riker also experiences a deeply personal conflict, making a gripping personal battle with his own sanity, and later discovers an accidental transporter-copy of himself that had been abandoned on a desolate planet for nearly a decade. Several well-known recurring characters make appearances this season, the most famous among them being Montgomery Scott. The TOS Enterprise engineer is discovered alive, and after an awkward period adjusting to the twenty-fourth century, sets out to explore the galaxy on his own. The sentient hologram Professor Moriarty returns, holding the ship captive in a complex game that he hopes will grant him freedom to live outside the holodeck. Reginald Barclay continues to develop, overcoming his fear of transporters. Q, in addition to his appearance in Picard's counterfactual vision, returns earlier in the season. We are left with the rediscovery of Lore, leading a group of rogue Borg, who with the influence of an emotional stimulant for androids, successfully seduced Data to become a willing participant in his violent plans in the cliffhanger that ends the season. Background Information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 1. * In the special features of the final Season 6 DVD, Brent Spiner says that he considers this to be the best season of TNG. * This is the only season of The Next Generation not to feature Lwaxana Troi played by Majel Barrett. Her (to this point) annual appearance was made this year instead on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, . She does however still portray the voice of the Starfleet computer on both series. * This is the only season of The Next Generation in which Wil Wheaton does not appear as Wesley Crusher. The character is briefly referenced. * Between Seasons 5 and 6, the turbolift close to the "pool table" in main engineering was replaced by a Jefferies tube access shaft. The turbolift doors were last seen opening, revealing a turbolift in , while the Jefferies tube was first seen behind the door in . Crew Executive Producers *Rick Berman *Michael Piller Co-Executive Producer *Jeri Taylor Co-Producers *Ronald D. Moore *Wendy Neuss Producer *Peter Lauritson Supervising Producers *David Livingston *Frank Abatemarco ("Time's Arrow, Part II" - "Aquiel") Line Producer *Merri D. Howard Casting *Ron Surma Music by *Dennis McCarthy ("Time's Arrow, Part II," "Man of the People," "Schisms," "Rascals," "The Quality of Life," "Ship in a Bottle," "Tapestry," "Lessons," "Suspicions," "Second Chances," "Timescape") *Jay Chattaway ("Realm of Fear," "Relics," "True Q," "A Fistful of Datas," "Chain of Command, Part I," "Chain of Command, Part II," "Aquiel," "Birthright, Part I" - "Starship Mine," "The Chase," "Frame of Mind," "Rightful Heir," "Descent" *Don Davis ("Face of the Enemy") Main Title Theme by * Alexander Courage * Jerry Goldsmith Director of Photography * Marvin V. Rush ("Time's Arrow, Part II" & "Realm of Fear") * Jonathan West ("Man of the People" - "Descent") Production Designer * Richard James Supervising Editor * J.P. Farrell Editors * Tom Benko, ACE * J.P. Farrell * Robert Lederman * David Ramirez * Steve Tucker Unit Production Manager * Brad Yacobian First Assistant Directors * Jerry Fleck * Adele G. Simmons Second Assistant Directors * Arlene Fukai Costume Designer * Robert Blackman Visual Effects * Dan Curry Visual Effects Supervisors * Ronald B. Moore * David Stipes Post-Production Supervisor * Wendy Rosenfeld Art Director * Andy Neskoromny Set Decorator * Jim Mees Make-up Designed and Supervised by * Michael Westmore Make-up Artist * Gerald Quist Hair Designer * Joy Zapata Hair Stylists * Patty Miller * Candance Neal Senior Illustrator * Rick Sternbach Scenic Artist Supervisor * Michael Okuda Set Designer * Gary Speckman Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Wardrobe Supervisor * Carol Kunz Camera Operators * Joe Chess, SOC ("Time's Arrow, Part II" & "Realm of Fear") * Mike Little ("Man of the People" - "Descent") Chief Lighting Technician * William L. Peets ("Time's Arrow, Part II" & "Realm of Fear") * R.D. Knox ("Man of the People" - "Descent") First Company Grip * Bob Sordal ("Time's Arrow, Part II" & "Realm of Fear") * Steve Gausche ("Man of the People" - "Descent") Property Masters * Joe Longo * Alan Sims Music Editors * Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor * Bill Wistrom Sound Editor * James Wolvington Casting Executive * Helen Mossler Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Special Visual Effects * Industrial Light and Magic Video Optical Effects * The Post Group Special Video Compositing * Composite Image Systems Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Post-Production Sound * Modern Sound Uncredited *Cary Howe - Make-up effects artist: Puppet creature ( ) See also *TNG Season 6 performers *TNG Season 6 UK VHS *TNG Season 6 DVD Category:Star Trek cs:Šestá sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 6 fr:TNG Saison 6 nl:TNG Seizoen 6 sv:TNG, säsong 6